


Burnin' For You

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Staying behind on a hunt, cleaning the bunker while listening to music, brought out a side of Dean Winchester you hadn’t experienced.





	Burnin' For You

The boys were away, hunting a werewolf a few states over, leaving the bunker all to yourself. You decided to sit this hunt out and let the boys have some much-needed guy time. Plus, you weren’t all too comfortable with werewolves because of your past.

When you were younger, your father was a hunter, but protected you from this life. Your father was hunting a mated pair of werewolves, and effectively killed the male mate while the female ran off during the fight. He couldn’t find the female that night, so he decided to wait till the next full moon to look for her.

Boy, was that a mistake.

The female found your house, seeking revenge for her lost mate. On her way to attack your father, she found your room. Your father had done a great job at hiding his job from you that when the werewolf attacked you in your bedroom at 15, you didn’t know that monsters were real, it freaked you out to say the least.

Your father saved you in time, obviously, but not quick enough. The female had raked down your left side with her nails, leaving deep gouges in your side. These eventually scarred over, leaving you with a physical reminder of that night for forever.

After becoming a hunter, you always tried to steer clear of any werewolf hunts just in case. You didn’t want to freeze up during a hunt and then get yourself killed.

You had talked to Dean earlier and knew the boys weren’t going to be back until tomorrow night, which left you free to do as you please. So, with the boys gone, you were blasting classic rock through your earbuds, cleaning and dancing around the bunker in a t-shirt and underwear. You made your way through the bunker, leaving the kitchen to be cleaned last.

You were singing to Burnin’ For You by Blue Oyster Cult, swinging your hips to the beat, while scrubbing against the kitchen counter.

“Home in the darkness

Home on the highway

Home isn’t my way

Home will never be”

You stopped signing along to verbally cuss out the boys, “Fucking Winchesters!” You had been scrubbing at stuck on food on the counter for 5 minutes without it really budging. A thin layer of sweat was starting to break out across your skin from the exertion, when it finally budged. You couldn’t help but jump a little and cheer, “Yes,” from finally getting the last bit of the food off the counter.

The music started to engulf you again, causing your hips to sway again, as you nonchalantly cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Satisfied with how the kitchen looked, you turned around to leave and jumped when you saw a form standing in the doorway, watching you.

You ripped your earbuds out of you ears and hissed at Dean, “What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!” You walked towards him as he eyed you up and down, suddenly making you aware of what you were wearing, “I thought you guys weren’t going to be back until tomorrow night?”

Dean smirked, pushing himself off the door way and walking towards you, “We ended up wrapping things up earlier than we thought we would.” You nodded and started to walk away to put more clothes on when Dean stopped you. You looked down at his hand around your wrist when he spoke, “Y/N, wait.”

You looked at him with furrowed brows, “Yeah, Dean?”

He closed the distance between the two of you, resting his hands on your barely clothed hips, causing your breath to catch in your throat, “Y/N.”

Emerald pools dark with lust, were burning through you with lips slightly parted. You don’t really know what took over in that instant, or why you did what you did, but you closed the distance, connecting your lips with his. He was a little taken aback at first with your eagerness but melted against you quickly. The kiss was soft but hungry.

There was an unspoken agreement to take things slow.

Dean’s hands found their way to your ass, nudging you to jump up. Your legs wrapped around his waist easily, never breaking the kiss. You both took your time to explore each other’s bodies as Dean walked you both to his bedroom. You phone fell somewhere along the way, leaving evidence behind for Sam to find.

Dean kicked his door closed and laid you on the bed softly. He stood at the end of the bed, looking over you with a smirk as he unbuttoned his flannel and pulled it off, his jeans following behind quickly. He crawled into bed, laying between your legs and capturing your lips with his.

His hands trailed along your body, feeling every curve beneath him, his lips following behind slowly. Your breathing quickened under his touch. You would have never thought that you would react this way underneath the oldest Winchester. But, then again, you never thought you would be in this position with Dean Winchester. You always thought that he thought of you as a sister.

You were brought back to reality when he started to slide your dampened panties down your legs. As he threw your panties to a corner of the room, he looked up at you asking for permission to continue. You nodded slightly and opened your legs more as Dean settled himself between them.

He was slow, licking a long stripe from your entrance to your clit, gathering as much of your arousal as he could. He groaned and closed his eyes, “You taste so good.”

You couldn’t help but giggle softly at the ‘strange’ compliment, but your giggle was cut short when his lips latched around the sensitive nub between your legs. He gently sucked and licked your clit, sending waves of pleasure to your core.

Two fingers found their way into your entrance, slowly working their way in and out of you and rubbing against your g-spot. You gripped at the sheets, small moans escaping your lips as Dean slowly worked you towards your climax. Your hips bucked against his face, causing a small growl to rise from his chest and his free hand to pin your hips down.

The slow build up, caused the rubber band to snap inside you intensely. Your orgasm ripped through you, causing Dean’s name to leave your lips like a prayer. He definitely left you a moaning mess with his expert fingers and tongue.

You can’t imagine how things will be the further you go.

Dean stood up at the end of the bed, pulling his black t-shirt over his head and stripping from his boxers. His thick member bounced against his stomach once it was released from the confines of his boxers. You gaped slightly at his body, toned from hunting, his hard and thick member leaking pre-cum, as you pulled your shirt over your head.

Dean kneeled back onto the bed, crawling his way up towards you, his lips lingering along your body before they met with yours. The kisses were still soft but eager. It confused you slightly. You had definitely heard some nights that Dean had had with women he brought back to the bunker or motel rooms, he wasn’t one to take things slow.

You ran your hands over his body, one cupping his face and the other going towards his groin. You stroked him slowly, causing a groan to escape his lips. As much as you wanted to have him in your mouth, you wanted to feel him inside you more. You lined him up to your entrance as your tongues moved together.

He slowly thrusted into you, letting you get accustomed to his girth. You broke the kiss, your head hitting back against the pillow, and moaning when he filled you completely. God damn he feels good.

Dean kept his thrusts slow and sensual, causing both or your climaxes to grow slowly. You both ran hands along each other’s bodies, memorizing the curves and feel of each other as you became a tangled mass of sweaty limbs.

The way Dean’s hips snapped into you, the head of his cock hitting your g-spot every time, and the friction on your clit drove you crazy. You could understand why he was such a lady’s man.

It wasn’t long before Dean brought you towards an orgasm, your walls clenching around him and you moaning his name between breathless Fuck’s and Yes’ brought him over the edge. His seed spilled into you, filling you full as you both rode out your high’s.

Dean laid on top of you, catching his breath, and eventually pulling out when he was soft. He laid down beside you, chuckling softly. You turned your head towards him, “What’s so funny?”

He turned to face you, wrapping an arm around your waist, “I never thought that would happen.”

You looked at him confused, turning onto your side to face him, “You’ve thought about this before?”

He chuckled again, “Yeah, I have.”

You looked down towards his tattoo, then back up towards his face, “For how long?”

He looked towards the wall behind you, thinking, “I don’t know exactly. Awhile I guess.” He looked back towards you and stroked your cheek, “Watching you sing and dance in your underwear finally made me want to do something about it.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Well, I’m glad that me being ridiculous turned you on I guess.”

He laughed and snuggled into the crook of your neck, “It wasn’t ridiculous. Trust me.”

You sighed and melted against him, your head settling into the crook of his neck, breathing in his mint and leather aroma. You were rubbing circles along his side when the sudden realization of what happened hit you. Is this a one-time thing? How is this going to change things between the two of you? You pulled back from Dean, looking into his now olive toned eyes, “What’s this mean for us now, Dean?”

He looked at you for awhile, eventually cupping a hand along your cheek and kissing you softly. He broke the kiss and stroked your cheek with his thumb, “I’m okay with what you want, Y/N.” He sighed, “If you want this to be a one-time thing then that’s okay,” he placed a kiss on your forehead, “If you want more than that, that’s okay with me too.”

You snuggled against his chest and thought for a moment, “I guess let’s just see where things go.”


End file.
